Unexpected
by twinky-linky-winky
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Leah and Jacob are about to say their vows but have two individuals object to the marriage. Sam and Bella will try to do everything they can to stop it.


This one-shot is dedicated to my awesome friend(**JacobFan**). And while your add it, check out her stories. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

.::

Leah P.O.V.

I am a nervous reck. My hands are clammy and I can't seem to calm myself down when I simply should be over joyed. Can you blame a bride? It's a moment many of us look forward to. When the time comes to marry the man of your life, you turn to melting chocolate. It's a point in your life when you give your whole being to your soul mate.

Your dream is finally coming true and if hell broke loose in your wedding you would use all your might to stop from anything going wrong. Three hours from now I'll be a married woman, Mrs. Leah Black. I sure like the sound of that. My bride maids should be arriving in an hour or so. If time could only move faster and time travel when the vows are being said.

Waiting and staying still for a long period of time is one thing I never am or will be good at. My reflection on the mirror in-front of me is the only thing keeping me company besides the furniture within the four walls. It's a feeling of being caged in for hours long and no outlet to take your frustration out on.

I think of my future constantly. If any women were to ever agree on one thing it would have to be the miracle of giving birth and being your most beautiful then. I want to have children with the person I love and be a wife my husband is proud to come home to. I've become soft due to Jacob. He's taught me it's fine to let my guard down and let some one for once do the protecting. I can be care free and have no worries in the world as long as Jacob is my back bone and there to catch me when I fall. He will be there there whether I need him to be or not. Regardless of the situation he isn't going to leave me on my own.

And thinking of the devil....

A knocking in the dressing room door breaks me from my stupor. I turn to face towards the door and to my surprise Jacob head pops in through the crack.

"Hi, Babe," Jacob says with a smirk. I growl out a warning. 'What is he thinking? We could be in deep trouble if he were to be caught in here' However, when I look at his form I suck in my breath. I might of been drooling but I couldn't keep my eyes of his amazing body. All he was wearing were loose jeans hanging low on his hips. His chest for me to gaze upon.

"Huh?" I say stupidly.

Jacob smiles closing the door behind him and locking it. "I love it when you blush," He says walking behind me and resting his hands on my shoulders.

I turn myself around in my seat, wrapping my arms around his waist and nozzle my face against his warm chest. I loved the warmth of his body close to mines. "I missed you," I say breathing in his earthly smell that always seems to calm me and smooth me when I'm trouble by problems. He kisses my forehead and runs one hand through my hair.

"I missed you to. I just want to get this over with so I may start my new life with you and never leave your side," He says sweetly.

"Well, we can always use this time together and get out our frustrations," I say smirking with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Really?" He replies.

"Mm-hmm," I nod and unbutton his jeans to get my point across bluntly.

No more words need to be said as our actions speak all we need to know; we want each other right this moment, even if we risk getting caught.

I finish unzipping his pants and let it pool around his ankles. As soon as his pants had hit the floor his member sprang to life. It's enormous size would put any man to shame. I gasp at it's hugeness. I always seem dazed by it's size and how its able to fit inside me. His muscular legs move with each moment he makes. I stand up and pull my shirt of. I crawl on all four away from him with my index finger indicating him to come after me.

He growls and kneels down by me, pulling me towards him by my ankles. I try to pull away but he's much stronger than me. He puts my legs on ether side of him making me to wrap them around his waist.

I put my arms around his neck and lick his bottom lip. He nibbles and sucks on my lips. I play with his tongue with my own and suck on it earning a grunt from Jacob. He kisses me from my lips down to my neck, sucking on my pulse. I grind my hips against his trying to create some friction between us and get the release we both desperately want to reach.

Jacob leaves wet trails of kisses down to my mounds and massages them in his hands. With his mouth he pulls the straps of the bra from my shoulders, sliding down to my elbows. I unhook it from behind my back and throw the bra where the rest of the pile of our clothes lay. Once free from my piece of clothing, Jacob pulls one nipple into his mouth and sucks on it. I grind harder into him and wrap my legs tighter around him. He gently bites my nipple and licks it teasingly while he massages the other breast in his hand. He repeats the same action to my other breast.

I ran my hands over his hard chest and left love bites all over. I suck on his ear lobe and nibble on it with my teeth softly. With his free hand he stick his hand under my skirt and moves aside my panties rubbing my nub. I grind against his hand. He pumps three fingers inside my tight walls with his thumb still rubbing my nub.

"Jacob pleasss....please don't stop," I moan breathlessly.

"I want to fuck the living lights out of you and sink myself inside your tight pussy," Jacob nuzzles my neck and leaves a lingering kiss. I pull his hand away and suck his fingers clean from my juices.

Jacob stood up with my legs still wrapped around his waist. He sets me down on the counter pressing by back against the mirror I sat in front of earlier. He slides my skirt of along with my panties. I run my hands through my hair and down my body to my nipples knowing it would drive Jacob crazy.

I could see the lust and love he held for me. He pulled my legs apart and left feathered like kisses down my inners thighs and back up near my wet juices in my core. I try to pull my self from his gasp wanting to ride him but he held me down by my hips. "Be a good little girl and I'll reward you," He says licking my pink folds to get his point across. I tremble and arch my back towards him, not wanting to wait I grab a fist pull of his hair and pull his head near my core. He wastes no time to suck on my nub and run his tongue up and down my hot cavern. I whimper.

He pumps his tongue in and out of me making me reach my peak.

I couldn't take it any longer. I needed him inside me or else I'd go crazy with the need of him to fill me fully inside but not before I got the chance to taste him. I push his shoulders to get him to stop. I look down at his throbbing member. He seemed to understand because he stood up to his full height. I kneel in front of him and took him in my mouth, licking and sucking on it's tip. I suck in as much I can fill in my mouth.

Jacob grabs me by the back of my head and sets the pace, moving my head up and down. He groans in pleasure as I put pressure with my lips around him. I feel his body shake and near climax yet I pull away before he gets the chance. I kiss his cock and lick it once more before standing up. He grunts in protest but I smirk.

I back up Jacob against the couch until the back of his knees hit the edge and he has not choice but to sit down. I straddle his lap rubbing my wet core against his cock. He grabs my hips and thrust all the way in until I cover him completely in my tight walls. I groan as he stretches my pussy. I grind my hips against him, meeting his every thrust. I embrace him by his torso digging my nails into his shoulder blades. A thin sheet of sweat covered our bodies. I moan as he hits just the right places. He grabs my ass to get better control and better angle to shield himself inside me.

"Fuck. Leah, you feel so good and tight. I'm so near," He says grabbing hold of my hair, pulling my head back and attacks my neck with kisses and love bites.

"Please! Go faster and harder," I moan picking up the pace. Our moans and grunts along with skin slapping against skin was all the could be heard within the confinement of the room.

I was near climax and with on final thrust we both climax together to bliss. I collapse on-top of my lover panting from our love making. I nuzzle his neck in show of affection. Jacob still connected to me pulls my body against him tight in a embrace.

"That was amazing and mid blowing sex ever. It gets better every time," Jacob whispers in my ear. I whimper in response. I knew we had to leave each others embrace or risk getting caught.

Reluctantly we both pull away and get dressed. He wraps me up in his strong arms and kisses me one last time. "I love you my Leah," He says adoringly.

"I love you to, Jake," I lay a simple kiss on his lips before pulling away from his arms and he leaves the room with a longing in his eyes.

::.

* * *

.::

Leah P.O.V

"We are gather here to bring together the bride and groom, before we begin if anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The pastor said. I held my breath. It's not like anyone would object but for some reason on the back of my mind I had a feeling I was wrong.

And as soon as that thought left my mind Sam and Bella step onto the middle of the aisle and stood before Jacob and I. I look towards Jacob and see he is trembling with anger but was holding back from revealing our secret to be able morph into wolves.

"We object to the marriage," Both Sam and Bella say together at the same time, never missing a beat. I shook with fury as this two dare stop my wedding.

"How dare you interrupt my wedding!?" I say in a angry voice.

Sam steps forward and grabs hold of my hand. "Please, don't marry the flea bag and worthless bastard. I still love you. Come back to me and I promise to never leave your side ever again," Sam says, pouting his lips.

"Like hell I'll come back and be your little bitch! Go back to sucking Emily pussy and leave me the hell alone," I slap Sam across the face and kick him on balls with my white high heels. He falls over his side pulling me down with him.

"Fucker, let me go you foul monster," I scream as Jacob comes to my side about to pull Sam away from me when Bella flings herself at Jacob wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Let me go Bella, now!" Jacob growls. Bella doesn't let go and shakes her head no, nuzzling into Jakes back.

"No I made a mistake and don't want to spend my life with a dead being like Edward," Bella whimpers, tears streaming down her face. I look at Edward pained face at hearing Bella's hurtful words. I'd had enough of this bullshit. I punch Sam on the nose, breaking it. I take this chance to free myself from Sam's grasp and get up and stride to where Bella stood embracing my man. I pull her by the hair away from him ripping some hair of her head, in the process leaving a bald spot. I smirk in satisfaction. I punch her and throw her where Sam lay holding his balls and face in pain. Emmett stood and picked up both Bella and Sam, throwing them out the wedding. I nod in thanks to him.

Jacob embraces me and makes sure I'm alright. Once everything is taken care of the wedding continued peacefully with no more interruptions.

"Now you may kiss the bride," The priest says. Jacob gathers me in his arms and gives me the sweetest kiss ever. We walk down the aisle with every one cheering and throwing white flower petals as we pass. Once we make it outside we get in the limo waiting outside to takes us to the reservation were everyone will meet up shortly.

"That was crazy what just happen in there," Jacob says still stunned that Bella and Sam dared do that.

"Enough of that. I'm crazy about you right now," I say seductively. In an instant we get rid of our clothes and lay on the floor of limo naked.

I straddle Jacob and ride him like a cowgirl. He holds my hips to keep me steady and not to fall over. We pant and moan in each other arms. Jacobs thrust up into my tight clit as I meet his every pump. We rode each other crazy. Once we climax we cuddled in each others arms and fell asleep in each others warm embrace.

And well after that it's just a other story waiting to be told......

::.

* * *

.::

I hope everyone enjoyed it. :) Until next time.


End file.
